megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Pantheon
The is a mass-produced Reploid found in the Mega Man Zero video game series. Description Pantheons are mass-produced Reploids resembling X, made either by Mega Man X or his replacement Copy X. This is uncertain due to no Pantheon ever having been shown in flashbacks to times before Copy X's reign. Pantheons are general purpose soldiers part of Neo Arcadia's main attack forces and appear in many forms due to their option unit, allowing them to have a variety of different powers to deal with any type of situation.[http://www.inti.co.jp/cd/zero1/ Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero official site] The Pantheons are capable of handling any sort of civilian rebellion forces with ease. However, such generic soldiers do not stand a chance against actual combat model Reploids. Due to their mechanically degraded nature, Pantheons are limited in their mobility; They lack the power of actual combat models, but they're above civilian Reploids. They have taken many lives of the Resistance, including a personal Reploid friend of Ciel, Milan. Pantheon jobs range from being soldiers in the battlefield, to being prison guards and enforcers. This ubiquity is most likely the reason for their degraded status, their production costs, production time and energy usage are most likely quite low, allowing for sheer quantity in numbers. This, as well their variety and their above Mechaniloid intelligence make them the perfect warriors to protect humanity and keep the peace in Neo Arcadia. During the events of the third Mega Man Zero game, Dr. Weil took charge of Neo Arcadia. Dr. Weil made sure to replace the Pantheons with his own Variant forces. However, the Pantheons still exist. After the events of Mega Man Zero 4, each and every Pantheon was disarmed after the Ragnarok Incident, finally bringing forth an era of peace.Vile's Incident: Eden dome, its sin and rebirth Other appearances *Pantheon Hunter is one of the enemies that appear in one of Zero's attacks in SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos, which causes a random enemy fall on the opponent. *A Pantheon can be spotted in Mega Man ZX next to some trash in Area C-1, under a ladder blocked by a vehicle. **In Mega Man ZX, in Area H, there is a crane that will occasionally pull up a Pantheon doll. *Some Pantheons appeared in Battle Memory from Rockman Xover. Gallery MMZ Pantheon concept.jpg|Concept art MMZ1 Scene 02.png|Pantheons in Mega Man Zero MMZ1 Scene 07.png|''Mega Man Zero'' MMZ1 Scene 08.png|''Mega Man Zero'' MMZ1 Scene 09.png|''Mega Man Zero'' MMZ1 Scene 13 Art.png|Zero facing several Pantheons MMZ1 Scene 13.png|A large amount of Pantheons in Mega Man Zero MMZ1 Scene 14.png|A Pantheon cut by Zero in Mega Man Zero MMZX Area H Pantheon cameo.png|Pantheon in the Area H-3 from Mega Man ZX. Trivia *The name Pantheon comes from the Greek words 'pan', meaning "all", and 'theos', meaning "gods"; thus their names mean "all gods." *Despite having above Mechaniloid intelligence, just how intelligent the individual Pantheons are is never made clear. *In the Rockman Zero manga the Pantheons were capable of speech. In the games only one Pantheon could be heard talking; a modified Pantheon Aqua sub boss that was powered up by the Dark Elf in Mega Man Zero 3 (It can be heard saying a high-pitched, distorted version of one of Copy X's lines during the final battle in the first game before a certain attack). It's unknown if the Pantheon could talk before or is only able to do so because of the Dark Elf's power. **Also, there is an unused Pantheon mugshot in the first Mega Man Zero, suggesting they would talk at one point of the game, but the idea was scrapped.The Cutting Room Floor *The Modified Pantheon Aqua bears a resemblance to Elpizo's final form most likely because they both absorbed power from the Dark Elf. *Originally the Pantheons were going to hold a gun in their hands but in the final version their hand itself is a gun (like X). This however, has subjected them to a common spriting problem: the arm that the Pantheon's gun is on switches position every time they turn around. *The Pantheons could be considered the sucessors of the Sniper Joes of the 21st century and Reploid enemies like the Ride Armor enemies and Guardroids of the 22nd century. *In Mega Man Zero 4, the role of the Pantheons have been replaced by Weil's Variants. However, in Fenri Lunaedge's stage, a small group of scrapped Pantheons appear, and will attack Zero when a Scrap Elf possesses them. *In the Mega Man ZX series there's an enemy that looks vaguely similar to a Pantheon, but more similar to a Weil Variant called a Galleon, with most of the same abilities. See also *List of Pantheons *Rainbow Devil *Variant *Galleon References Category:Mega Man Zero series enemies Category:Reploid Enemies